In The End
by Ace-The-Hedgehog117
Summary: My First fic set after Sonic The Hedgehog  2006 and based off of the first sonic universe.  Main pairing:Shadaze REWRITING!


**YO!**

**Im baack with this old ass fic.**

**yep after a while of looking over my old stuff I desided to download ALL of it, and now i'm RE-writing it.**

**I took down some of the later chapters, and combinded the first like three or two.**

**Hope its alot better.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sonic and CO, But I wish I did.**

* * *

**In The End**

3 years after "Sonic The hedgehog 2006"

Sonic the hedgehog had been staying at Tails's Workshop when he wasn't out trying to stop , finding secret rings, larping, or turning into a were hog.

Miles 'Tails' Prower had been working on his inventions over the time when he wasn t helping Sonic in his adventures and miss-haps.

Knuckles The Echidna had somehow convinced Shadow to bring Tikal out of the Master Emerald using the chaos emeralds and one of Tails's inventions.

Silver The Hedgehog decided to stay in Sonics dimension as Blaze the Cat needed to find the rest of the Sol Emeralds in her own dimension.

Before her departure she had found a Chaos Emerald 'a green one' an odd symbol was carved on one of its sides that she kept as a keepsake from her adventures in Mobeus.

She thought it was Sonics or Silvers so she used it to go back to her dimension.

Amy Rose who lived close to Tails continued to stalk her blue spiked hero.

Tikal the Echidna, Now free from the Master Emerald had started her new life taking shifts with Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald and meeting afterwards with Silver, he newly found friend who was also new to this world.

Rouge The Bat had been living at "Club Rouge" over the years. She quit her job G.U.N. and made a living bartending at the club.

After all Sexy Bartender sounded a lot better than Government Agent

E-123 Omega had been lost at some undiscovered island.

The old eggster had still been up to no-good.

Shadow The Hedgehog kept his job at G.U.N. and was currently on a mission.

His mission was to destroy Eggmans newest model of Metal Sonic and to find his lost Chaos Emerald (personal-mission).

But Shadow had different plans for Metal Sonic.

He was going to try to make Metal join G.U.N. instead of just being one of Eggmans weapons.

To Shadows surprise Metal had a new trick up his sleeve (if robots even have them).

He could now jump trough dimensions using a teleportation portal creator the Doctor installed onto his wrist.

While Shadow and Metal were fighting He began to teleport them to different dimensions.

They jumped to a couple of strange dimensions the strangest was one were an odd plumber with a hat that had an "M" on it was stomping on green turtles.

Shadow cringed at the thought of it, yet he still felt something for the one in the green hiding behind the so-called "hero"

Sympathy? Hmmm anyway...

They ended up in an area were Shadow had to use his air shoes to keep him out of the ocean that surrounded them.

* * *

"Metal Sonic join me at G.U.N. and stop being just one of the Doctors tools." Shadow pleaded

"Scanning" replied Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic started starring at shadows air shoes.

"Spotted :low altitude :low gravity air support" said Metal and with that he tripped Shadow and teleported back to Sonics dimension, without Shadow.

"Pffff" Shadow spat as he got his head out of the water.

"Ugh I wonder how long I have to swim" he growled as he looked around.

He noticed a ship sailing at him.

* * *

"Ahoy there mate!" yelled a brown raccoon aboard the ship as she pulled him up using a net.

'Damn it it s going to take hours for me to fix my hair!' shadow thought angrily

"This one's real mean look-in eh Blazey!" said the brown raccoon as she handed a towel to Shadow.

'I wonder if he s from Sonics dimension...' wondered Blaze looking the ebony and scarlet hedgehog up and down.

Shadow smirked at seeing the purple feline "check him out" and got into a sexy pose. (I saw a pic on deviantart with shadow getting out of the bath. Amy, rouge and...Sonic were in awe at his sheer sexiness hahaha. Go search it up...after you finish this super crappy story hehe)

Blaze noticed his pose and turned a dark red.

After Shadow was dry he tossed the towel at the raccoon and headed for the nose of the ship.

"Thanks" he muttered as he began his walk.

"Hey dark and shady why were you stranded in the water?" asked the brown raccoon.

Shadow explained his situation and asked for their location.

"You're in the sol dimension" stated Blaze as she continued to look him over, fighting off another blush.

'He is a hedgehog but he couldn t know sonic...could he? He s from a different dimension so ' She asked herself many questions concerning the dark hedgehog.

"Are you a friend of Sonic?" she asked curiously.

"Hmph, yes I know Faker" replied shadow coldly griping his fist at the mention of his blue counterpart.

"Who are you and how do you know the blue idiot?" questioned Shadow.

Blaze explained how Sonic came to her dimension with Tails and helped her find the Sol emeralds (Sonic Rush).

After a while Shadow noticed Marine and asked "Who's driving the ship?

Marine quickly realized that they were the only ones on the ship and rushed over to a small room where the ships controls were.

* * *

"How do you deal with her?" asked Shadow furrowing his brow at the place Marine once stood.

"I try to ignore her most of the time" replied Blaze.

Shadow started looking her over and remembered that Silver talked a lot about a purple feline and asked "Oh yeah are you friends with Silver?"

Blazes eyes widened at the mention of her long lost friend "YEAH! Why? Do you know him? How is he?" she said excitedly.

"Yes and he's fine. He talks a lot about you..." Shadow was about to let out a little secret but was interrupted by the ship shifting sharply and sending Blaze flying onto Shadow knocking them over.

* * *

They landed in a very embarrassing position, noses touching, Blaze landing on top of Shadow, one of her hands on his chest, the other on the floor, one of Shadows hands on her behind, the other on the floor.

Shadow noticed this first and removed his hand but not before giving her slight squeeze, after all a girl falling on you doesn't really happen every day...(except in anime)

Blaze felt his movement and squeeze and turned bright red.

She never knew anyone who liked her 'in that way' although sonic and silver weren't far off.

'Maybe I attract hedgehogs?' She thought to herself.

Shadow didn't know anyone like Blaze, she wasn t as idiotic or as flirty as Amy or rouge and he liked that about her.

After a few minutes Shadow and Blaze began to feel extremely shameful.

Shadow began looking around hoping marine didn t catch them in that position and noticed a surveillance camera and an intercom.

He pointed at it still under Blaze "Is that what I think it is?" asked Shadow.

Blaze immediately jumped off of him after she looked at what he was pointing at.

"Crap!" she replied offering a hand to Shadow to help him up.

The intercom turned on and spoke in Marines voice "Alright you love birds stop holding hands only an hour left to shore!"

Shadow let go of her hand and tried to fight away a blush that sneaked across his face.

'C'mon you're the ultimate life form. YOU. Don't. BLUSH!'

He then walked to the edge of the ship and stared at the sunset, trying to regain his composure.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaze

"I can't go back to my dimension without my Chaos Emerald." stated Shadow remembering his situation.

"What does it look like?" she asked remembering the Emerald she used to get to her dimension.

"It's green and has the black arms sign on one of its sides." replied Shadow with sadness in his eyes as he remembered Maria's green eyes. (I know she has blue eyes but don't bug me about it)

He always chose green for that same reason.

Blaze pulled out the lost jewel and held it out for him.

Shadow was amazed at the sight of his missing item

"Why do you have it?" asked Shadow not wanting to leave just yet.

* * *

Blaze explained how she used it to go back to her dimension and by the time she was done, the sun was down and shadow was ready to leave.

He took a step away from her and yelled "CHAOS CONT-!".

"WAIT!" yelled blaze cutting him off.

Shadow looked puzzled as Blaze continued "I want to go with you...:" she paused for a minute "I m sure marine wants to see tails again" she stated sounding less desperate.

"Do you have to pack?" asked shadow a hoping he didn t have to be at sea for much longer.

He DID have to re-do his hair ya know. (I face this problem a lot. I think I'm as afraid of water as sonic is )

"Yes but you can stay the night at my castle." said Blaze as the ship dropped its anchor.

"Were here love birds!" said marine making them both regain there rosy cheeks.

"Were going to Tails's dimension marine." replied Blaze making marine jump with excitement.

"Sounds terrific I haven t seen foxy in like 4 years" stated marine.

* * *

**Well thats it for now.**

**Hope that came out better than last time hehe.**

**This probably wont be updated for a while...its just not my favorite fic right now.**

**Jaa ne-_ACE OUT_**


End file.
